


Is that even accepting??

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Headcanon, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kagehina headcanon, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Love Confessions, M/M, fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama isn't fond of dating. His first date had been by accident, and on said first date even his first kiss had been an accident.<br/>So when Hinata bows to him and says "I'm not gay but I think I like you." Kageyama isn't even sure what to do here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that even accepting??

Kageyama Tobio wasn't fond of dating. His first date had been by pure accident, he wasn't even sure if it counted as a date. Even his first kiss had been by accident. Their teeth had clacked together and he hadn't even gotten the chance to react beyond staying stock still. The girl had apologized after and said she didn't mean to but she just couldn't hold in her feelings. To which Kageyama had promptly rejected her saying he wasn't interested. 

Kageyama also wasn't fond of seeing the miserable faces of the rejected, knowing by just existing he had broken their hearts. What was he supposed to do though? His mind was occupied with volley ball, milk, and soft boiled eggs.

So when he had watched Hinata bow in front of him, yell "I'm not gay but I think I like you." He had been more than surprised. 

Kageyama watched him fidget in his place as he had been prior to his sudden confession. And Kageyama felt the presence of their senpai watching from around a corner. The raven haired boy had gotten many confessions before, but none quite like this. Those before he had barely known, and the girls pinning for him usually glared at him in groups from a distance because he wouldn't give them a chance. He wanted to ask if they were saying he didn't have a right to say no after being asked a yes or no question, but the words fell short on his tongue and he ended up walking away. Prefering to get his milk instead of arguing with a bunch of love sick girls who only knew him by glance. 

Hinata was different though, he and Hinata had history. Hinata knew him front and back, up and down. Like if Kageyama's brow was furrowed just slighter than usual, Hinata knew he was particularly frustrated that day and buy him a meat bun after practice, using the excuse of 'you gave me extra tosses!' But even so, it always did cheer him up. Or when Kageyama didn't eat lunch Hinata knew he was feeling sad that day, and smile just a bit bigger and let Kageyama get away with hitting him at least once for something dumb he said.

Kageyama also knew when Hinata was faking a smile- which was hard because he was a damn good actor, or when his face was scrunched up with frustration and he knew exactly why that was. Or when Hinata would space out and get hit by a volley ball Kageyama knew he was sulking about something or another he lacked, now adays it was grades.

Kageyama Tobio was known by Hinata Shouyou just as well as Hinata was known by him. So seeing him like this was very stunning.

"I know you don't normally accept these confessions." Hinata says and tries to look anywhere but Kageyama's face. "But I don't want to give up on you." Hinata says confidently.

Kageyama can't help but feel amused at him. It was cute how he stood there, looking at him like a match he was certain to win.  
"Dumbass." Kageyama says, that is somehow surprising the smaller to say the least. "Then you better work pretty damn hard to steal my heart." It was blunt, and to the point. But Kageyama couldn't have been blushing harder.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Headcanon for what I think would be close to happening if Hinata ever confessed to Kageyama. Sorry for spelling/grammar errors. Night~


End file.
